Chapter 2
by wazzy593
Summary: This is the continuation of "Cosmo and Wanda: A Spark". Kick back and enjoy it :D


Cosmo and Wanda: A Spark

This is a short fic I came up with, just cuz I want to get back a little to my writing side. I love the FOP, so, yea lol…I hope you all enjoy this fanfic I wrote, It's the first one I've done in nearly 5 years or so, so not too many nasty comments, okay? Just plz kindly R&R, thank you guys I plan on doing more.

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP, or any of the Characters. I'm simply making up a story :D

Cosmo had never been the smartest fairy, but there's one thing he did know a lot about: love. Ever since he saw her beautiful pink flowing hair, and her gorgeous pink eyes, he knew he had to have her. He wanted to hold her and keep her to himself for all of eternity, just to be with her. There's only one problem: he didn't know how to get to her.

After he figured out that she actually liked him, they started dating and eventually getting married. They were always together, whether they wanted to be or not. Even after about 10,000 years of being married, shuffling through godchildren, and giving up the one godchild they never wanted to leave, (Timmy), they decided to quit for a while and enjoy each other's company by taking a second honeymoon, first at their fairyworld house, (since they were never there), and then leaving for vacation elsewhere.

They were just lounging around the house one day:

"Cosmo, I'm going to the store, I'll be back in about an hour or so. DON'T DO ANYTHING TOO STUPID WHEN I'M GONE! Okay?"

Wanda chuckled slightly at the thought that, though a lovable, caring husband, Cosmo wasn't exactly the smartest one around, and knew he'd most likely get into some sort of trouble while she was at the store.

Cosmo, just hearing this, yelled from the bedroom, "OOOOOOh, can Phillip go with you?"

"not unless he wants to help me buy stuff!"

"NOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU PHILLIP!" Cosmo said this as he tightly clenched his beloved nickel.

"psh…sometimes I wonder what would happen if he….nevermind." She left, locking the door behind her. Not to keep others from breaking in, but to keep her husband for coming out.

Cosmo lay there in his bed to relax for a while, before he started to get fidgety. He realized, (after some painful thinking), that this was their honeymoon. With that being as it was, he figured the least he could do is try to cook some breakfast for his wife, so she and him could eat together, and possibly make love after. He giggled at the thought, then started to think of what his wife would like to eat.

"Hmmm…..all she does is drink coffee in the morning…maybe I'll make some coffee-flavored pancakes!"

So, he rushed to the kitchen, grabbed the container labled "Coffee", and poured it into a giant bowl. After that, he rounded up some milk, all 12 eggs, and a giant stick of butter, not noticing that they had a pancake mix box with full instructions on the back on how to make pancakes on the back of it, sitting right next to the refrigerator. He slapped everything into the bowl, and mixed it with his bare hands, and threw it into the oven, missing the whole point of PANcakes. He grinned ear to ear thinking how good he did, and turned the oven to 500 degrees F.

Meanwhile, Wanda was at the grocery store, picking up some things for a nice breakfast to cook her husband for when she got home. She could see it play out in her head:

"Wow Wanda that was soooooo gooooood…."

"Well thanks sweetie, I just know how much you love chocolate-covered cheese waffles"

Cosmo always had a weird taste in food.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, how about we get too the really gooood part!"

Use your imagination to picture what a married couple does in bed.

She giggled at the thought of this, and she picked up what she needed, and checked out.

Meanwhile…

Cosmo was freaking out. While Wanda was at the store, he not only managed to completely ruin the stove, but the bedroom was also in shambles as he tried to make the bed. So, he ran back to the kitchen to check on his pancakes, and noticed the flames roaring out of the stove. Shrieking, he ran back to the bedroom and snuck under the bed for cover.

Wanda yelled out, "Cosmo! Sweetie! I'm back!"

Hearing this, he let out a loud yelp and poofed in front of the door, stopping his wife

"HI WADNA! In case you're wondering, I did NOT just burn down the kitchen trying to make you a great breakfast and completely destroy our bedroom!" He said this smiling ear to ear.

He knew that he had completely goofed up, and knowing this, did anything to stall his wife.

"You want some pancakes?" he asked, hoping to stall her.

"No, what I want is to go into our house and...do something. Why don't you want me going in there?" she asked with a grin, suspecting he had something romantic planned for her.

"uh...no reason, but...I didn't do ANYTHING wrong, just to let you know."

"Cosmo, I don't think I like what I'm suspecting"

"Then don't suspect anything!"

Again, smiling ear to ear.

She gently pushed him aside, and opened the door. She shrieked whenever she saw his mess in the kitchen, and the destroyed bedroom. Cosmo looked guiltily down to the ground, and started tearing up. It was their honeymoon, and the last thing he wanted to do was screw things up. But, with a wave of her wand, she instantly fixed things back to normal. When she saw Cosmo standing there looking guilty, she just sighed and walked over to him.

"Cosmo", she said, "why in the world did you do all of this?

Crying out loud, he whimpered, "I just wanted to surprise you Wanda! I'm so sorry! I was trying to make chocolate pancakes, and make the bed! that's all!" by now, he was full-on weeping into her shoulder.

Looking down at her crying husband, she said mercifully, "aww, Cosmo, I was actually picking up some things to make breakfast with! I wanted to make sure _you _were happy!"

Now that the house was fixed, he looked down at his feet and smirked, "so, our honeymoon isn't ruined?"

"Of course not sweetie! I love you, and nothing will ever change that!"

With that being said, they both went in, and enjoyed a breakfast Wanda had _properly_ made, and made love the rest of the day, and everything went smoothly….

That is, until….they decided to go to earth for a while for their honeymoon….

THE END…for now XD

Well, there ya go. Sorry if it sucks a little, but I want to write more so I can get better. I plan on doing mostly just Fairlyodd Parents fanfic, and also, I would appreciate it if you could R&R. Thank you all! :DD

Cosmo and Wada forever! :DD


End file.
